


Strong Enough

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Episode: s03e09 Unfinished Business, F/M, Gen, Memories, Regret, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: What if Sam woke up and went looking for Kara that night on NC?</p>
<p>It's not exactly to the prompt, but I go with whatever the muse gives me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Enough

He’d seen Lee Adama’s face when Kara’s jibe had hit home.

_Lee, when are you gonna get yourself a girl?  You aren’t still frakking Dualla, are you?_

It was soon clear to him that she seemed intent on playing them against each other.  He wasn’t even sure she knew she was doing it.  He hadn’t been strong enough then to call her on it, make her admit that her heart belonged to both of them.

He remembered stumbling around on the tail end of the Founder’s Day celebration, drunker than he’d been in over a year, hoping the path he was taking was the one to their “cabin.”  It wasn’t built yet, but they’d laid out rocks to mark the different rooms, and it had been fun to see Kara enjoying the planning without the unhappiness that just seemed to be a part of her most of the time.  He’d managed to get close, then had slumped against a tree in sudden sobriety.

_My name - is Lee Adama - and I love - Kara Thrace!_

That hadn’t been much of a surprise.  He’d known that Lee’s feelings for Kara had run deeper than either of them would ever acknowledge.  What had surprised him was the girlish giggle that followed those shouted words.  And then…

A squeak, followed by,   _Kara Thrace loves Lee Adama!_

He’d gone back to the square and drunk some more, passed out under another table.  When Kara’d awoken him up the following morning, excitedly asking him to marry her, he hadn’t been strong enough then to ask her what she was doing.  Or to say no.

He’d seen Lee Adama’s face when Kara had admitted it was her idea.  He hadn’t been strong enough then to make them take a minute to talk.

He’d listened more than once when his wife said Lee’s name in her sleep, but he’d never been strong enough to try to bridge the gap between them.

He’d heard the despair in Lee’s voice on the algae planet when he’d refused to let Sam go after Kara’s downed Raptor.

_If something happens to her, I’ll let you._

He hadn’t been strong enough after Kara died to offer Lee a kind word or his hand in mutual grief.

He hadn’t been strong enough to stay at the Dance and watch his wife make amends to her friend the only way she knew how - in blood.

He hadn’t been strong enough all those other times, but today...today, maybe he could be.  “Do you love him, Kara?”


End file.
